


Squatters in lust

by FireFandoming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam is 13, He's a runaway, he meets homeless Castiel in an abandoned building. Stuff happens.This is a direct repost from my Tumblr this has no beta and I've been drinking tonight.





	Squatters in lust

Sam drops into the rec center through the hole he found in the ceiling He lands in the puddle and he hears rats run away from him. This building has been abandoned as long as he's been alive. As for as he knows no one else has figured out how to get into it. It's the perfect place for a runaway to hideout. He pulls his flashlight from his bag shining it around. Broken furniture and edgy graffiti are splattered around. 

He finds an empty pool. He wants to use it to ride his skateboard that would be so fucking cool. He needs to figure out how to get the lights on before he does that. The young teen keeps looking around. 

Sam hears footsteps and he panics. He turns and shines his torch at the noise. Only to be met with a man standing right next to him! He screams dropping his light in panic. The man picks up the flashlight and shines it at the teen. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" The man asks his voice low and gravelly.

"Your house? Nobody owns this place!" Sam yells back.

The man sighs. "How did you even get in?" The man asks annoyed with the boy. 

"You have a hole in your roof, " Sam answers crossing his arms.

The man sighs. "Well if you managed to get in through the roof guess I'll let you stay the night, " He explains sounding bored and frustrated. He turns away from the teen. The man looks back over his shoulder, "Follow me, " he orders dryly.

Sam does he follows the man. Through the building to an average. Sized room. There's a living area set up. A mattress on the floor with fabric dropped over it like a canape. There are white Christmas lights strung up around it. There are a couch and a makeshift table. There's a trash can that's been made into the grill. Sam looks up there's a multitude of different lights hanging from the ceiling. The man points to his couch, "Sit, " the man orders. He drops his bag and sits on the couch his feet don't really touch the floor. The man sits down next to him. "What's your name kid?" The man asks him holding out a can with a fork in it. 

Sam takes the can, "It's Sam, " he says shoving a fork in his mouth. Cold pork and beans. He wrinkles his nose. 

"Im Castiel, " The man replies chuckles at the look on the boy's face. "Be happy it's not pigeon, " The man states with a cheeky smile. Sam can't help but gag at that comment. "So you're a runaway right?" Castiel asks. Sam feels his blood go cold. He gives a weak nod forcing himself to swallow. The adult shakes his head, "Don't worry Sam I won't rat you out, " The man assures him with a hand on his thigh. "How old are you?" He asks keeping his hand there rubbing his thigh. 

"13," He answers nervously. Castiel looks around thoughtful a hums. 

"You're cute. Do you want to stay here?" He asks his voice low. Sam nods eating more of his cold dinner. "What do you say about being my wife?" The man asks moving his hand up his thigh and making him blush. 

"But I'm a boy, " Sam answers annoyed but it comes out a whine.

The older man bursts out into laughter. "So? You can still be my wife. I think you owe it to me after breaking into my house, " Castiel insists. 

Sam looks away from him. He really does like it here. He doesn't want to leave. "If I'm your wife do we have to do couple stuff?" 

The older man nods, "But I'll be gentle, " he says with a tone that Dean uses with his all his stupid girlfriends. He's never understood why they all love that voice until now. The voice makes chest and dick feel off but in a good way. 

"Okay, " Sam answers sheepishly.

Castiel takes the can away and kisses Sam pulling the boy into his lap. Sam has never kissed before. He tries his best but he's not very good. This is making out he knows that he just isn't great at it. Castiel pulls undoes Sam's pants and wetting his hand with something and stroking the boy with it roughly. Sam moans into the man's mouth he can't help it.

Sam doesn't last long he cums all over Castiel shirt. 

The man kisses him again, "I wish people would break into here more often if they were all as cute as you are," Castiel says with a smile. 

Sam pants and relaxes against the man's chest sighing. What the hell has he gotten himself into?


End file.
